1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and printing method for printing an image on a printing medium while relatively moving a printing head provided with a plurality of printing elements and the printing medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art printing apparatus such as of an ink-jet type, a dimensional error specific to the printing head, a mounting error associated with attachment and detachment of the printing head, and printing characteristics specific to the printing head have been greatly affecting the printing condition of the image.
However, if the printing condition of the image is varied due to such dimensional error, printing characteristics and mounting error of the printing head specific to the printing head, it was difficult to sufficiently meet the requirements for improved performance of the printing apparatus.